Destynie
by axel-chanviii
Summary: Three teens from far-off land have been split up and transported to different worlds. Chayne has been found washed up on Destiny Islands, where she has befriended Riku, Sora and Kairi.
1. Chapter 1

The sun set over the group of teenagers lazing around in the last of the evening's light on Destiny Islands. Sora had his arm around Kairi's shoulders, holding her next to him as she slept, Roxas was tracing patterns in the sand, propped up on his right elbow and Chayne was laying next to where his fingers traced swirls and hearts in the sand, her eyes closed and giggling a little. Nobody knew where Riku and Namine had gone off to, but they knew that those two hadn't gone off together. Roxas' hand paused in midair as he looked over at his Other with his arm around the girl he loved. He then looked at the hearts and swirls that were floating around Chayne's head in the sand. There was a bond between Roxas, Chayne and Sora which no one could ever know about, not even her.

A week before Chayne had moved to Destiny Islands, Roxas and Sora had been up in their bedroom browsing DeviantArt for a good picture to annoy Riku when a sudden bright light just materialized in the centre of the room. As the light gradually faded Roxas stared at Sora as his double emerged before his eyes.  
_"Sora, Roxas,"_  
Sora stared intently at the new arrival like a mesmorised child. "I know you somehow." He whispered.  
_"Yes, when you were young you bonded your heart with mine Sora, allowing me to connect to you at any time. And you to connect with me."_  
"Well that makes sense!" Roxas exclaimed in a sarcastic tone, "Now, why are you here?"  
_"Roxas... Sora's Nobody, created when he sacrificed his heart to save the girl he loves and the order of the Worlds. You play a vital role in what is to come."_  
"What is... to come?" Roxas bit his lip, drawing a fleck of blood, "How about you start talking sense?"  
_"In exactly seven days, a girl will appear. Show her the respect she deserves and teach her everything you both know. She has a strong and loyal heart, it is your new mission to help her find her Light."_  
"Oh great, missions... sounds like the Organization." Roxas mumbled, flopping down onto Sora's bed.  
_"Roxas, your role will be the one that will test her the most, just promise me."_  
"We promise." Roxas and Sora said together.  
_"Thank you. Goodbye."_

Chayne's blue eyes opened slightly, as she looked at Roxas and smiled. It was the way he was looking at her that caused the sixteen year old's heart to race, although she knew that he could never feel the same for her. It was such a difference from Sora and Kairi, how could two people be the same and still be so different? Roxas' hand moved own to the other side of her head, so he was leaning over her and squashing all the hearts he'd carved into the sand. Chayne's cheeks filled with colour as he leant over her, looking almost as if he were going to kiss her. She closed her eyes again, waiting for it to happen, feeling the warmth from him radiate and course throughout her body.  
"You scared?" He whispered, so low so only Chayne could hear it.  
"No." She breathed.  
As she went to hook her arms around his back to pull him closer to him, she heard rapid footsteps getting louder as they approached the beach. Roxas rolled off her and back to where he was before, without saying a word.  
"Oh, hi Riku." Sora said, calm as anything before Chayne dared to look up.  
"Hey guys..." Riku laughed surveying the scene, "Why's Chayne blushing?"  
Sora shrugged as if to say 'Don't ask me' while Roxas copied him. Chayne turned away, pressing her lips together. Why did Roxas do that? Could it be that he actually knew how she felt about him now? She fought back a dry sob and got to her feet, ready to leave.  
"Chayne? Where are you going?" Roxas asked as she ran up the beach.  
"Leave me alone!"

***~3~***

Locke sat in the basement of The Castle That Never Was, his head against the wall and staring at the ceiling. Why had those strange cloaked men brought him here? He started going through all of the possibilities in his mind, yet none of them seemed to fit. The friends had all been seperated by different events and he didn't know if any of them were still alive or not. Chayne had been lost at sea and Elise had been kidnapped shortly before he had. The only person from their world, who was definately still alive was Lizzie. He didn't know which one to worry about more.  
He closed his eyes, allowing his mind to drift and for those thoughts to overcome him. Memories. Painful ones. You'd never know what it was like to lose a friend until they were taken from you, plucked right out of your life like they never existed. But the memories were still there. And they were hard to live with.  
Elise was standing next to him on the beach, watching Chayne out in the sea with him. Chayne had taken her body board and left before she could get a response, promising she wouldn't be out there too long. But she was having fun, so neither of them protested. She stopped for a moment to straighten out her annoying wetsuit when a giant wave rapidly approached. It seemed small at first, but until it was only inches from Chayne, who seemingly had not noticed it like it was never really there, did it really seem huge. It crashed over her and in an instant, the sea had mysteriously calmed down, with Chayne nowhere in sight, leaving just the body board floating blindly on its surface. At around the same time there was a sudden empty presence beside him, and Elise had gone. The vast expanse that was the beach would have allowed him to see if she had left for help, but she couldn't even be spotted on the distance. All that was left of her, was her phone.  
From then on, he never saw them again.  
Elise had always been the calmer one, whereas Chayne had been a huge buzz of energy that never really got boring. In terms of weirdness, Elise would say that they were both as bad as each other.  
He sighed hearing footsteps approaching and watched as a hooded figure approached, pressing a finger to their lips under their hood.  
"You need to come with me now." The female voice was urgent yet soft at the same time.  
"I would, if I could get out of here!"  
"Why? What's the matter?" The female asked before her head flicked to where the chains were binding him to the wall, "Oh."  
She pushed down her hood, revealing white-blonde hair that fell across one shoulder to perfectly frame her petite face which held a pair of sparkiling light blue eyes. She then began to unzip the black coat she was wearing that enabled her to fit in with the people who had captured him. She tossed it to the floor to reveal a read and black cloak over a short white dress paired with knee high boots. "I'm Namine," She smiled, holding out her hand to him, "And you are...?"  
"Locke." He struggled against the chains once more, "Namine, how do you expect to get me out of here?"  
Namine pressed a finger to her lips, pulled a pencil from behind her ear and started to draw on a small piece of paper, "He told me it wouldn't be hard..." she muttered.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Would you shut up? I'm doing you a favour okay!"  
"All right." Locke leant his head back against the wall muttering, "Geez. Women."

Elise woke up, her back was aching from laying on the cold floor and her cheek was mashed into the pavement, she guessed that she must have been sleeping. She immediatley jumped up as a tram rattled past just mere inches from where she had been lying. She pulled on the bottom her t-shirt to smooth it out and then set off walking around the town. She just hoped that Locke had found Chayne already and was looking after her, but something in the back of her mind told her that the scenario she'd been envisioning was impossible, with or without her. What if they were both dead? No. Elise wouldn't allow herself to think like that, they had to be alive. They just had to be otherwise Elise would strangle their corpses, however pointless that would be. They had to have lived. With the three of them, they could go back to their world and live happily. Well, Locke and Chayne could live happily ever after. Elise could just go back to concentrating on exams and school. She looked around her once more, a large open space made out of reddish and sandstone-coloured bricks, with lighter paving around the floor. A few shops were on display, selling items such as accessories and ice-cream. Outside the ice-cream shop, she stopped. A group of teenagers, not much younger than herself were laughing over some ice-cream, there was one female in the group and for a second, before she turned around, Elise mistook her for Chayne. She didn't notice the boy with tufty black hair wearing an extra large basketball shirt running up to her until he spoke. "Hey there, you look worried. Did you lose something?"  
Elise gasped, before finding her voice, "Yeah... I mean no! No! I haven't lost anyone- I mean anything!"  
The boy looked at her weirdly, "Oh... so, are you lost then?"  
"I'm not a kid!" She growled.  
"Oh no, I didn't mean it like that..." The boy blushed a little, "I meant, do you have somewhere to go? Somewhere to sleep?"  
Elise's shoulders slumped a little as she became less defensive, "Now that you mention it... no, I don't."  
"I'm Pence, by the way." The boy held out a hand for her to shake.  
"Elise."  
Pence ran back to his two friends and had some sort of brief argumentitive conversation with them, before walking back over to Elise.  
"Olette says you can stay at her place for as long as you need to." Pence turned around to face his friends pointing out the lone female, "That's Olette there. She's nice...and smart."  
"Oh right. Thanks?"  
"No need to thank me! But Hayner says you're on ice-cream runs for the next week or so."  
"Oh great." Elise sighed and looked over at her new group of 'friends'.

***~3~***

Chayne reached her new home and slammed the door to her room behind her. Nobody was following her (and that included Nobodies), sighing she flopped down onto the bed, reached into her pillow case and pulled out a small black notebook and a pen. Inside this notebook were all her thoughts and feelings, but even if anyone found it they couldn't tease her about the people mentioned in it. For one thing, she never mentioned them by name, for a second thing, it wasn't a normal diary. It was a book of songs marking feelings in her life. She opened the book to the last page she'd wrote on, placed the pen in her mouth and started to read it. She couldn't find anything more to say at this time, and she didn't feel like starting a new song just to vent her feelings at Roxas. Sighing, she put both pen and notebook back into her pillow case and reached for the cherry red laptop that sat beside her bed. She started it up, breathing deeply as the computer hummed to life, within seconds it was asking her for her password. She quickly typed in 'zerudin' and waited until her Messenger had loaded up, all while looking in her files for a document named Lies of Illusion and started writing. She felt weird when she wrote as if she could place other people in exact places under different names and even show their best or worst aspects of themselves as most of their personality. Her mind began to play images to her, like a sort of movie to the story she was writing, she found it both weird and astonishing that she could see her characters so clearly in her mind. Maybe it was because she had created them. She'd ask Kairi about it later.  
Three abrupt raps on the door yanked her out of her thoughts. "Chayne?"  
The person who had just called her was Riku, even though she would have known from the way he knocked the door, she decided to ignore him and soon enough he'd get bored and go back home. Another three knocks on the door. Couldn't he just leave already? It was obvious that she didn't want to talk to him.  
"Chayne, I am not going anywhere." Riku called from the other side of the door, "And I know that you are in there wishing I would go away. Can I come in?"  
"No!" She half-shouted, before guilt kicked in and she thought he deserved an explanation, "I'm not...decent."  
"Chayne. I've seen you in a bikini."  
"Excellent point."  
"So, can I come in? I just want to...talk." Riku murmured through the wood.  
"Sure... why not?" Chayne sat back on her bed, and lay down, pulling the laptop to her at the same time.  
"So," Riku entered her room and looked around at the walls for a while, "What was with you just then? I mean...we're all meant to be down at the beach having a party."  
"I know." Chayne's voice came out soft, "But Roxas..."  
Riku stared at her with his aqua-green eyes before he placed an arm tenderly around her shoulders, "What did that jerk do now?" He half-whispered.  
"He just reminded me of a dream I had, back home... about this guy I knew. We were really good friends, until I washed up here. And now... I have no idea, where he is or what he's doing." Upon finishing her speech, she instantaneously broke down into sobs and Riku's arm around her tightened.  
To Chayne, Riku's expression would have looked strong and concerned. To Riku, as he glanced into Chayne's mirror, he looked worried. What if Namine wasn't back soon? What would happen to Chayne then? He didn't want to hurt her, but he did care about her happiness. "Chayne." Riku looked right into her grey-blue eyes, "I know this is possibly the last thing you want to hear but... sometimes you have to get hurt to be happy."  
Riku didn't take his arm away from her, but pulled her closer to him as she started to cry. Her hair smelt of coconuts and sea-salt but her crying was so terrible it almost ripped him apart. "It's okay." He whispered mainly to her shoulder, "I'ts okay."  
"But, it's not okay. I really miss him."  
"I know, I know, but come on. Relax a little, forget about him for a while and please come down to the party?" Riku pleaded, still holding onto her.  
"I can't." Chayne sobbed even harder, "He might be dead for all I know... you see..."

"I was with the girls on the beach, and this gigantic wave crashed over her. Nobody knew where the heck it'd come from, anyway, I looked around to tell Elise that I was going to try to find her and Elise had just vanished. So I'm freaking out, wondering what's going on and getting really stressed when I feel this bump from underneath me. I don't know what happened to my world, but I got lost in a field and then these guys picked me up." Locke looked at Namine, bent over her sketchpad. There was a brief sound of metal clinking together and the chains sliced down the middle, freeing him. "Thank you, Namine."  
"No problem, I'm gonna drop you off somewhere where you can stay for a while. You'll have to move again in a few days, but you'll find your friends. I'll help you, when I next see you." Namine smiled at him, "Now, get in here." She opened up a Dark Corridor and pulled him in.  
When they emerged, they came out right outside a short tower, the only building on the surrounding grass they were standing on. There were also train track suspended by nothing right behind them.  
"This is the tower of Yen Sid. You'll stay here for a few days until you get your strength back and then he'll send you on to the next part of your journey. Good luck!" Namine opened another Dark Corridor and disappeared.  
"Namine!" Locke swore under his breath when he realised he was alone. Frustrated at the world, he ran a hand through his short blond hair and walked towards the mysterious tower.

"I'm sorry, Chayne, but I know one thing. If he does feel the same way about you, he'd want you to be happy. That's all he'd want."  
"I guess you're right." Chayne sniffed.  
"C'mon, cheer up okay? It's not the end of the world, you've still got some great friends here." Riku muttered giving her a small shake.  
"So...I guess I'd better get down to the beach." Chayne smiled.  
"I guess we should. I'll walk with you."  
Riku took her hand and held it out before him, turning his head a little as she held it, so that she wouldn't notice the faint pink blush that had strated to creep across his cheeks. He didn't usually blush and shy away from girls, that was Sora's job, so why was he doing it now? He continued to hold her hand as they walked, with Chayne pressed against his side for most of the journey, as they neared the beach a sudden thought crossed his mind. Roxas seemed to have a crush on Chayne, and she also liked him too. After all, he'd seen him attempt to kiss her, and stopped it. Why did Roxas back off as soon as Riku appeared? Riku didn't care, Roxas could have her, or that's what he told himself.  
He let go of Chayne's hand, before they reached the beach because he didn't really want to endure the teasing. Of course Riku was strong but he knew Chayne wasn't as strong as him. She was sensitive and fragile. He didn't register what was going on in his mind, the images of the girl walking beside him, the surreptitious glances that he kept giving her... he didn't register what he was doing, even though anybody else would have seen it clearly.  
They reached the beach, where darkness was descending, Chayne looked around to make sure nobody (and that included a certain Nobody) was watching her, or looking in the general direction, stood up on her toes slightly and planted a small kiss on Riku's cheek.  
Riku blushed in the darkness and watched as Chayne made her way back down to the beach, almost immediately falling into Roxas' arms. There was something inside of him stirring away, something almost dark. He hoped it wasn't the Darkness inside him, he had learnt how to control it after all.

"Sora?" Riku whispered in the darkness as they lay in the sand.  
"Yeah?" His friend whispered back from around the campfire.  
"Is everyone else asleep?"  
"Uhhh...I think so, Riku. What's this about?"  
Riku felt himself blushing again and silently cursed himself for behaving like an idiot. "I felt something inside me when Chayne came back down to the beach..."  
"Oh, that can't be good." Sora whispered back.  
"It felt Dark, Sora. I felt like I should march over there and hit Roxas upside the head with my Keyblade." Riku sighed loudly, "I've never felt like that before."  
"Excuse me?" Sora's disbelief was shown on his face, although Riku couldn't see it. "Never?" He echoed.  
"Never. I don't know what it is, and to be honest Sora, it kind of...scares me." His voice softened on the last part, Riku did not like to admit he was afraid of anything. It made him feel helpless, small and weak instead of the man he was supposed to be.  
"Hmm... well Riku, if it scares you then it really can't be good. Maybe we should talk to Chayne in the morning." Sora yawned and settled back down, "G'night Riku!"  
"Yeah, goodnight Sora." Sora's plan wasn't a good one and anyway, Chayne wasn't the problem. Roxas was the problem, it was Roxas Riku had wanted to hurt, not Chayne. He really needed to get hold of this Darkness thing that was going on.


	2. Chapter 2

Locke sat on the beach, listening to the sound of the waves, gentle and almost soothing, until he remembered that they had taken Chayne from him. The next thing he heard was his name being shouted, the shout seemed terrified of something and he knew that it was Elise calling him. He wheeled around, once again, only finding the phone on the sand. She was gone,but she'd called him, she would never have called him unless there was some real danger. Without thinking, he ran towards the sea and into the waves, waiting for them to crash over him. Something knocked against his knee and he bent down to look, Chayne's bodyboard was floating right next to him, he picked it up and threw it into the ocean with all of his strength, letting out a howl of rage as he did so.

Unknown to him, Locke was not back at the beach reliving the same memories. He was unconcious, breathing heavily on a makeshift bed in Yen Sid's tower. His hand wrapped around an imaginary key as he picked up a Keyblade in his dream. Locke would never wield a Keyblade in reality, he didn't have the loyalty and he was too impulsive. It wasn't the fact that he would be the obvious choice for a Keyblade wielder, it was the fact that one Keyblade was enough for any friendship.

Locke's brown eyes fluttered open and he rubbed his forehead as if he was shaking off a really bad headache. He glanced at his right hand and sighed, realising that there was no key there. Just his luck for him to start having nightmares about losing his best friend.

"Chayne... I will find you." He made the silent promise to himself, then remembered about Elise. Maybe it would be okay to just leave her.

He walked down the stairs and out into the open air, he was just about to attempt to find his own way out of wherever he was when he noticed a figure standing with its back turned to him wearing a black cloak. His stomach flipped over and he had a gut instinct to run, which was followed by his brain telling him that he should go towards the figure. He stayed exactly where he was and at that moment the figure seemed to sense him. It turned, the hood of the cloak falling as it did to reveal platinum blonde hair that fell just below her shoulders, one side resting on her shoulder.

"Namine!"

Namine turned and her lips parted to form a small 'O' before she smiled at him and walked over to him.

"Locke, I didn't expect to see you again so soon. Then again, I didn't expect to be back home again for a while either."

Locke smiled back at the pretty girl, "So, where is home for you?" he asked.

"At the moment, I'm living on some islands with my friends." Namine answered, her voice too light.

"Just you and your friends?" Locke paused, "Must be fun, and an island? You must have guys chasing you all hours of the day and night."

Namine giggled, "Just the one."

Locke raised his eyebrows, "Your boyfriend?"

"Not officially." Namine answered, "The train should be here any second now."

_**~3~**_

Elise was walking on her own again, around the place where she had woken up. There was nobody else around at the present time and all of the stores were shut. Not one single tram rattled past and she carried on walking.

Her new 'friends' had given her a quick tour and she headed up towards a steep hill that would lead her to Sunset Station. Maybe she could find a train that would take her back to her home, or to wherever Chayne was.

The station was open and she walked in, pretending that she knew where she was going. She didn't notice the three men wearing long black cloaks, with their hoods covering their faces. She did, however, notice the purple train with only one carriage gliding to a stop. There was something a bit weird about this train as it also had a magician's hat on its roof. The doors opened and out stepped a pretty young blonde girl, wearing knee high black boots and a black cloak, under which was a white dress that showed off her long, slender legs. From behind the girl, a boy stepped out, his blond scruffy hair and brown eyes instantly recognisable. Locke.

Locke's head rose up, he locked eyes with Elise and started to walk rapidly towards her, and then Locke froze as if he were glued to the spot.

From behind her, Elise felt a rough arm slide around her waist and a hand hold onto her upper forearm. A man who was almost as broad as he was tall walked in front of her and faced Locke, pushing down his hood to reveal a long ponytail made entirely out of black dreadlocks.

"I've come to take something you hold very dear." His voice, which held an English accent, was deep, almost gentle and a little gravelly. Whilst he was speaking, another man rammed some cloth in her mouth and tied it, gagging her.

"Shussh, it'sh all right love." He whispered, this man was also English and his breath smelled of alcohol. He was probably drunk, it was the best deduction from the way he slurred his words and the smell of his breath.

The man who had been talking now turned to face Elise, showing her a handsome face with thick black sideburns that curled over his cheek, and brilliant violet eyes. He effortlessly picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder. His two henchmen opened up a Dark Corridor and he walked through still carrying her.

_**~3~**_

Chayne opened up her eyes to see Riku walking towards the sea, his head bowed and his feet dragging along in the sand. He didn't look too good, in fact, he looked depressed. She remembered the way he had comforted her last night and ran towards him, her toes sinking in the soft golden sand. She met him at the water's edge where he was just gazing out to sea peacefully.

"Riku." She came up behind him and calmly spoke his name, he turned around and smiled at her before turning back to gaze at the ocean.

"Yeah?" he answered, his voice still holding the calm of how he was looking at the ocean.

Chayne wrapped her arms around herself, even though it was a warm morning, something inside her felt wrong as if she had annoyed her friend in some way.

"Is everything okay?" She asked, somewhat tentatively.

Riku nodded to assure her that he was fine, before seemingly sensing something was not alright with Chayne and turning towards her.

"Never mind me." He started to walk towards her, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I just..." She broke off and gazed out to the horizon. She sensed him moving and in a few moments, felt his arm around her waist. He was holding onto her, gently attempting to reassure her that everything was okay. She tilted her head back a little and rested it against his chest, listening to the way his heart beat a little faster than what seemed usual. She felt her heartbeat speed up too as she turned around and hooked her arms around his back. Riku smiled at her as she leant into his chest and breathed in his scent of firewood and sea-salt with a burst of citrus thrown in for good measure.

"What's up, Chayne?" Riku whispered as she started sobbing.

"I just miss them... Lock and Elise, you know?" She murmured into his chest.

"I know, I miss my friends too when I'm away from them." He replied, careful not to lean in too close. He wanted to, but he wasn't going to let himself.

"So...it's okay for me to feel like this?" Chayne looked up at him and loosened her arms.

Riku smiled at her and gently brushed a tear away from her cheek, "It's perfectly normal... now, how about we grab something good to eat?"

Chayne stepped away from him and glared at him, "What about the others?"

"They can live on fish."

As he watched Chayne walk towards the campfire, Riku experienced the same feeling as he had the previous night along with a light fluttering sensation. He recalled his conversation with Sora and decided to dismiss the feeling, at least he hadn't wanted to summon Way To The Dawn and repeatedly smash it against Roxas' jaw.

He decided to take Chayne down to a small cafe he knew of that served what he would easily brand as the best pancakes on Destiny Islands. It would be fun, just the two of them and peaceful. If anybody noticed them, they may see it as an early morning date, which considering what had happened down at the beach, wouldn't be too far-fetched. Riku made a silent promise to himself to endure the teasing, should that happen.


	3. Chapter 3

"How could I have been so _stupid_?" Locke asked as he angrily paced the floor of Sunset Station, "First of all I let Chayne get washed away and then Elise gets kidnapped _right in front of my eyes_!"

"It wasn't your fault." Namine offered helpfully.

"_Not my fault_? Namine, those same people kidnapped me!" He wheeled around to face her, "Just who _are _they?"

"Organization XIII, they're a group of incomplete beings who wish to be whole." Namine stared at him apologetically before saying softly "We need to get you to the Islands."

"No! _Forget _about your stupid Islands for a second! Chayne's dead and Elise could be heading that way!" Locke shouted, Namine grasped his collar.

"What makes you _so _sure that Chayne's dead, Locke?" She asked, a slight venom in her voice.

Locke stared at her, wondering for a second where she had found her strength and why she had seemed so concerned about Chayne, almost as if she had met her. Namine had said she'd come from some islands, maybe that was where Chayne was now and she had to be alive.

It all clicked into place for him then, Elise had been kidnapped to replace him since he had escaped. Chayne had been washed away and was now safe on the Islands which was where Namine was so intent on taking him.

"Fine." Locke's answer was only one word, but it was all Namine needed to hear. She opened up another Dark Corridor and stood staring at it for a moment, before she sat down.

Locke stared at her as she tugged off her boots, he had never seen anything so strange. Here was this girl sitting in a train station pulling off her boots and tossing them aside to replace them with sandals. She then dropped her cloak to the floor and stood up.

"What was that all about?" He asked, wondering why she had felt the need to toss her clothes.

"That? That was my disguise so I could move without getting caught. People see my power and want to abuse it, so I asked a friend to help me stay hidden."

"Huh. Makes sense." Locke said and followed her into the swirling darkness.

_**~3~**_

Riku sat in silence, unaware that Namine had completed the mission that he'd set out for her, chewing his breakfast of pancakes almost drenched in syrup and wondering exactly how much Chayne really knew about Roxas. Did she know, for example, that he had once killed? He doubted it, it wasn't something Roxas would ever mention.

Chayne was watching him, one elbow on the table with her cheek resting against the palm of her hand, she had already eaten and wanted to do something. Riku swallowed the last bite of his breakfast, laughed at the look she was giving him, paid for them both and left.

He wanted to somehow let her know that he would protect her no matter what happened, but everytime he tried to voice his opinion to anyone, his throat seemed to constrict and he couldn't say what he wanted to. Instead of trying to show her he just casually said "Hey, do you like living here?"

Chayne nodded and looked up at him, "It's better than where I'm from but... I kind of miss it."

"I understand." Riku nodded solemnly, before smiling at her "So... who do you like best on the island then?" he joked.

Chayne stared at him as if to say '_You're kidding, right_?' before asking a question of her own. "I'm not allowed to say Sora, am I?"

"No."

"What about... Kairi?" She teased.

"That's totally unfair, you live with her." Riku stated.

"Are you just going to keep arguing with anything I say until I say you?"

"Maybe."

"Fine," Chayne crossed her arms and glared at him, "I like you the best."

"That's good to know." Riku laughed and placed his arm around her shoulders, steering her towards the edge of a cliff.

They sat and talked for a little while longer, laying on the grass almost curled into one another when they heard footsteps approaching. Riku sprang to his feet immediatley and looked around. It was Namine.

"Namine?" He called as she ran up to them.

She stopped just short of Riku and smiled at him, "I did it. He's at your place."

Riku stood in front of her, his hands on his hips, a perfect example of a boy who would one day grow up to be a handsome, strong man. Chayne smiled a little as she imagined him wrapping his arms around her and holding her closely, except he wasn't pulling her into his arms, he was holding onto Namine.

For a brief moment, Chayne wished that she was the one that Riku wanted to hold onto. Instead, she ran back to the beach. Back to where Sora, Kairi and Roxas were. Maybe she'd tell them about Riku and Namine's little love affair.

_**~3~**_

Elise woke up in a bed, the aching in her back had gone and she vaguely wondered how she had got here. The last thing she remembered was the face of the man who had kidnapped her, maybe he was in the room now. She looked around, no tall, handsome guy with sideburns, but there was one short guy reading a book. He didn't seem to notice her, so she settled back down and watched him as he left and another man entered the room. His long black hair, streaked with silver was tied in a low ponytail. A scar was raised across his left cheek and an eyepatch covered his right eye. He walked closer to the bed and stared at Elise. She glared at him and waited for him to make his move.

"Dude! She's awake!" He drew the first word out so it was twice as long as it needed to be. "Is the boss gonna be happy that we got you!"

Elise shuddered at the proximity of this man's face and the strange way in which he was looking at her, as if she were made of gold. He took one last look at her and walked out, talking to someone just outside the door.

"Dude, she's awake!"

"I don't care Xigbar, all I care about is if she escapes like the boy did."

Elise recognised the second voice as the man who'd kidnapped her. He sounded tired for some reason, as if he'd stayed up all night, she didn't know why, but something about that bothered her.

She felt refreshed, as if she had been in this room all night, peacefully sleeping. Had that man been guarding her door all night, just to make sure she didn't escape? And even so, why would he go to that trouble? There were so many questions that she wanted answered, she just didn't know what to do with them.

_**~3~**_

"Sora! Kairi! Roxas!" Chayne ran down to the beach, practically blinded by tears and sobbing. Her friends stared at her with suprised looks on their faces, they hadn't seen her since last night. They hadn't seen Riku either.

Roxas caught her in his arms and steadied her so she could stand, but she was sobbing so hard, he didn't think it was possible for her to not collapse. Sora looked around wildly, his spiky hair batting the wind, as he tried to spot Riku who hadn't come back yet. Kairi made her way over to her friend and placed an arm around her, helping Roxas guide her over to a fallen log where she sat crying. Roxas and Kairi exchanged a glance and sat beside her, one on each side.

"Chayne," Kairi asked, her voice soft, "What happened."

"R-Riku..." She whispered, as her vision cleared and she stared out to sea.

"Did something happen with Riku?" Roxas asked, his hand lightly touching her shoulder. Chayne shook her head. Sora came over and crouched in front of her.

"Chayne, did something happen to Riku?" He asked. Chayne shook her head again and started crying, leaning on Roxas for support.

Kairi looked at her friend sadly before half-whispering "He made you think he liked you, didn't he?"

"Huh?" the boys chorused.

"He made you feel like you were special, you were falling, weren't you?"

"That...that's not true, Kairi." Chayne said, "I wasn't falling for Riku."

"That's what I would say if I were here now, but Chayne... you can't hide the tears anymore... I know how you feel, honestly I do." Kairi smiled shalily, "So, just talk to me, okay?"

Chayne nodded again and smiled shakily back. There was a long silence during which Roxas kept holding her in his arms as she cried a bit more. The silence was broken, however by Sora.

"Hey, Kairi. When did I ever make you feel like that?" He asked.

Kairi gave no answer, but allowed a small smirk to form on her lips.

"Is this because of Selphie? Because I told you, I'm sorry and...and... she started it!"

Roxas started to laugh, which in turn, made Chayne giggle a little.

"Yeah, sure she started it, Sora. Because most girls start guys off on chasing them around everywhere they go." Roxas laughed.

"I didn't chase her!" Sora practically screamed.

"Maybe 'stalk' is a more appropriate word?" His Nobody asked, raising an eyebrow, "I mean you did follow her everywhere."

"Because she took my wallet!"

_**~3~**_

Locke lay on the sofa, listening to the conversation of Namine and the boy who had come into the house with her. They seemed to be talking about a girl and something that had happened that morning.

"Did I do something wrong?" the boy asked.

"No, of course not. What you're doing, all of it... it's for her, right?" Namine answered.

"Yeah. She always looked so sad, and I wanted to cheer her up. But what use is it?" Locke heard a small thud and assumed the silver-haired boy had slammed his fist onto a counter, "She won't even know that I'm behind it! And the way that those guys have been looking at her? It's driving me insane!"

"You're going insane over her? I...never knew. Since when?"

Locke sat up straight and felt a chill down his spine as he heard the boy's next five words.

"Since she washed up here."

He was talking about Chayne. This guy, whoever he was, had feelings for Chayne. Locke got up and walked into the kitchen, he needed to make this guy see that Chayne was his to protect. Chayne belonged with Locke, not this guy. Nobody else.

"I heard you talking." Locke murmured as he leant against the doorframe, "I heard you talking about my Chayne."

The silver-haired teen standing there looked shocked, "Your...Chayne?" he echoed.

"That's right. We were together until she disappeared!" Locke shouted, "Now, I want to see her. I need to tell her to stay away from you!"

"Locke. That's enough." Namine cut in, "Riku's the one who told me to come and get you!"

Riku looked at Locke, "You want to know why I did it?" he asked, a quiet anger underneath his words.

Locke shook his head and didn't answer.

"I thought it'd make Chayne happy."

Leaving with those words, Riku walked out. The door shut behind him and Locke rested his head in his hands.

"I really messed up, didn't I?" he asked Namine, "I mean, we're both working for the same goal, aren't we?"

Namine stared at him, almost as if she was pitying him.

"I mean, I want Chayne to be happy. I really do, but... I want everything to be like it was before."


End file.
